<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>each twist and turn by thethirdphiladelphiavireo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25866796">each twist and turn</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thethirdphiladelphiavireo/pseuds/thethirdphiladelphiavireo'>thethirdphiladelphiavireo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>i never cared for stories, until you entered mine [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Soulmate-Identifying Marks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:00:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,099</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25866796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thethirdphiladelphiavireo/pseuds/thethirdphiladelphiavireo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You better make yourself scarce before I come back,” she threatened the cat, waving a finger at them. “Go harass one of my neighbors or something. Cynthia downstairs is a real piece of work, I bet you’d have fun with her.”</p><p>“Meow.”<br/>...</p><p>Catra deals with being in a long distance relationship. She adopts a cat to cope.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>i never cared for stories, until you entered mine [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>460</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>each twist and turn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“So, how’s Adora doing? How are her classes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra took a long sip of her beer, tapping her foot along to the rhythm of the catchy song playing over the speakers. She shrugged. “About how’d you’d expect, I guess. I mean, it’s med school, not Pre-K.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was sitting across from Scorpia in a quiet restaurant in downtown Bright Moon—an old favorite from undergrad. At the taste of the beer going down her throat, she wrinkled her nose. Maybe this place was going downhill, or maybe she was just getting too old—the drinks weren’t half as good as when she’d come here last.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scorpia nodded sagely, sipping on whatever the hell  she’d ordered—some craft beer that would make Perfuma proud. “I’ll bet. But, hey, at least Adora’s a smart cookie!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, she is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was true—Adora was smart; at least, she was a lot smarter than most people expected her to be. When Adora had been BMU’s star soccer player, Catra noticed that a lot of the students that would meet her around campus thought she’d be some meathead jock. But that wasn’t true. For all her….Adora-brand obliviousness, she was a good problem-solver, and a straight-A student.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, those grades didn’t just come from her intellect—they were mostly thanks to Adora’s most endearing (if sometimes frustrating) trait: her unbending determination. Catra knew it hadn’t been easy for Adora to keep her GPA up, captain the soccer team, and maintain her close relationships all at the same time, but, somehow, she’d pulled it off during undergrad. Not many people could.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“We’ll be okay, right?” Adora looked more unsure than Catra thought she’d ever seen her, staring up at her with big, plaintive eyes.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Catra’s heart told her no. Catra’s heart told her that Adora had been too good to be true all along, and that four years apart would break them.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That wasn’t what Adora needed to hear.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Of course we’ll be okay, dummy,” she said, wrapping her arms around her neck and pressing Adora’s face to her chest.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Adora sighed and snuggled against her. “Don’t know how I’m gonna sleep without you. I’ll be missing my personal heater,” she joked, her voice tinged with melancholy. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Eh, speak for yourself. I think I’ll sleep just fine without you taking up all the bed.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Rude.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, how much have you guys been talking?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra took another sip of her beer. Her ears flattened against her head. “A few times a week. Sometimes more, sometimes less. It’s hard to find time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>These days, between Catra’s internship and classes, she was barely free to sleep and eat, let alone call her girlfriend. It was even harder on Adora, though—there was a four hour time difference between Bright Moon and Plumeria, and a lot of nights, by the time Catra found herself stumbling into their—her apartment, Adora should’ve long since been in bed.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Key word: should’ve.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If Adora and Catra were due for a call, come hell or high water, Adora would never cancel, no matter how exhausted she was. It had gotten to the point that, more nights than not, Catra was making excuses to call them off just so Adora would get some rest. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey you,” Adora said, smiling at her on the screen. It had almost been two weeks since Catra had seen Adora’s face, and Adora looked better off than she had in months. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey, Adora.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sorry to hear how busy you’ve been,”  Adora said. “Your boss must be a real hardass.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Catra shrugged. “Eh, Castaspella’s not that bad, she’s just… exacting. At times.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Still, she shouldn’t keep you so late all the time.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I know. I’m sorry about it.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It should’ve been unsettling, how easily the lies rolled off her tongue. She was talking to her soulmate, for God’s sake, what was wrong with her? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well, she’d been getting plenty of practice lately.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Conversation came easy between Adora and Catra—it always had. Still, Catra’s heart wasn’t in it. All she could think about was how Adora shouldn’t be talking to her. She’d be better off doing something else, like  sleeping or studying. Something useful. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Around thirty minutes into the call, Catra noticed Adora’s eyes drooping, and she started saying her goodbyes, wrapping the call up.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I love you,” Adora told her. They said it to each other all the time—they’d been dating for going on four years—but this time, her words carried a certain gravitas that Catra rarely heard from her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Love you too,” Catra responded, hovering her mouse over the End Call button.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Catra?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Adora visibly hesitated, biting her lip and shifting forward in her seat. “...You’re okay, right?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Catra smiled, painting on her trademark teasing grin. “Of course, idiot. You wouldn’t hear the end of it if I wasn’t.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sucks,” Scorpia said. “Man, I can’t imagine what it’d be like if I only got to talk to Perfuma a couple times a week.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Consider yourself lucky,” Catra replied sharply. She winced at the bitterness in her words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Across the table, Scorpia frowned and cocked her head. She looked Catra up and down a few times. Catra squirmed under her examination, her tail puffing up at her side, indignant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’ve you been doing, Wildcat?” Scorpia’s tone was softer, more gentle—hell, maybe Perfuma had been giving her lessons. Maybe some days, Catra would’ve taken the comfort gracefully, but not today. Today, Catra bristled at the question. She didn’t need anyone patronizing her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine,” she said, digging her claws into her fleshy palms, almost hard enough to break skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scorpia didn’t look convinced, and Catra sure as hell hadn’t convinced herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Catra slammed her car door behind her and straightened up. She was alone in the parking lot of her apartment complex. It was late and dark and cold—Catra shivered and burrowed deeper into her jacket. She still somehow hadn’t adjusted to Bright Moon winters, and spring hadn’t come quite yet. However cold it was, though, Catra didn’t start walking yet. Instead, she fished her phone out of her pocket, swallowing nervously.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Was she going to cancel on Adora again, or not? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Her stomach flipped nervously. It would be her fourth time in a row if she did, and Adora always started getting short with her around that point. On the other hand, Catra knew Adora’s midterms were coming up—she could probably use the time better by herself.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Catra stood there in the empty lot for a long time, chewing on her lip and listening to cars honk and drive by in the distance. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Catra’s phone lit up, the bright screen shining like a flare in the dark night. A message from Adora.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>hey, gonna have to cancel. sorry.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Good.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Good, Adora was taking care of herself, just like Catra wanted her to.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Catra shoved her phone back in her pocket and crossed her arms. She stayed out in the cold for a while longer.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>For whatever reason, Scorpia didn’t push the topic with Catra. They said their goodbyes shortly after—Catra withstood a longer than usual Scorpia-hug outside of her car before driving home, her chest heavy with feelings she didn’t know how to begin to untangle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra dropped her keys three times trying to get into her apartment. It was a chilly day, and in all her shivering she kept fumbling them. She cursed and jammed them forcefully into the lock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Meow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra paused and looked down. She blinked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a little cat curled up right between her feet, staring straight at her—a light gray tabby with striking blue eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra frowned. “Haven’t seen you around before. New in town?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mrrp.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra crouched down. “You’re too skinny to be a house cat. Stray?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cat chirped and nuzzled their head against Catra’s pant leg. Catra raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“None of that,” she chided, pulling her leg away. “Go catch a bird or something. Get some meat on your bones.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cat mewled. Catra shook her head and turned the doorknob to her apartment. She cracked the door open and slipped inside, blocking the cat from entering with her. “Go on. Shoo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Meow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra rolled her eyes and shut the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next morning, Catra left her apartment to go to class, and the cat was still there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jesus,” she hissed, jumping a little when the cat slipped out of the early morning shadows, looking all too pleased to be there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Meow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra groaned. “Don’t you have something better to do than skulk around out here?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mrrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, I don’t have time for this. What am I doing, having conversations with a damn cat,” Catra stalked off, her tail lashing as she went. The cat followed her all the way to the car—Catra barely prevented them from jumping in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You better make yourself scarce before I come back,” she threatened the cat, waving a finger at them . “Go harass one of my neighbors or something. Cynthia downstairs is a real piece of work, I bet you’d have fun with her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Meow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Catra got back that night, it had started snowing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just her luck. She hated driving in the snow. She didn’t know what the hell she was doing, and worse, it seemed like most of the time, no one else knew either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra trudged up the stairs of her complex and was greeted with happy chirps and nuzzles. She sighed and stooped to give the cat some scratches on their back. It had been a long, tiring day, and at that point,  even she didn’t have the strength to say no to those big blue eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cat purred, arching up into the touch. Catra grinned wryly. “You like that? So glad to be of service.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cat wriggled happily and flopped over onto Catra’s shoe, exposing their belly. Catra very lightly, very cautiously pet them there, marveling at the velvety softness of their fur.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You must be really cold out here, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mrrp.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra stood up and sighed, placing her hands on her hips. “Alright, cat. You win. You can come in for one night. Then I’m kicking you out in the morning. Deal?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Meow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra sighed and squinted at the cat’s wriggling form perched atop her dresser, her pencil hovering above the paper of her sketchbook. “I’d appreciate it if you’d hold still.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cat turned to look at her, blinking at her with those big blue eyes. Catra huffed and burrowed into her blankets, reclining on her bed. “I’m just saying, you’re not a very good model.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cat hissed indignantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next morning, Catra looked between the cat at her feet and the refrigerator. She frowned. “What do you want, cat?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mrrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Choose wisely, it’s the only meal you’re getting out of me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cat cocked their head, their tail weaving behind them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re no help.” Catra scratched her head. “Would chicken work for you? Like, raw chicken? Can you eat that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Meow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One google search revealed that, yes, cats could eat raw chicken. Catra sliced up a breast on a cutting board, screwing up her face at the way its juices matted the fine fur on her fingers. This was why she hated cooking. But Adora had been telling her for years that she couldn’t eat like a freshman during finals week forever, so here she was. Rinsing her filthy fingers of disgusting chicken juice so she could feed a damn cat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope you appreciate everything I’m doing for you,” she said. “You’re getting the royal treatment here. I’ve spared no expense and all that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mrrp.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra sighed. “You’re lucky you’re cute.” She picked up the slimy meat and plopped it into a plastic bowl, placing it on the floor. “Alright, cat. Finish eating and file out of here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cat eagerly wolfed down the chicken, pausing every so often to lick their chops happily. Catra watched them eat, arms crossed and leaning back against the counter. When they were done, they sat back on their haunches and looked at Catra expectantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, time to go.” Catra used her foot to gently push the cat towards the door. The cat kept staring at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quit looking at me like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Meow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra looked at the ceiling. God, those damn eyes would be the death of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Fine. You’ve convinced me. You can stay for a few more days. Just until the snow melts. Capisce?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cat purred and flopped onto their back. Catra walked over and gave them some scratches. “You know, if you’re gonna stay here, I’ll need a name to call you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mrrow?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Catra tutted thoughtfully. “ A real stupid one, so you don’t want to stick around or anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Meow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra snapped her fingers. “Melog. I’ll call you Melog. How does that sound?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Melog chirped and wiggled on the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re getting fat, you know.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra was watching Melog sunbathe in the early evening light streaming through her windows, slowly blinking at the outside world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been a couple weeks since Melog had come to stay with her. The snow outside had long since melted, giving way to the warmth of the spring that had finally come. Catra still kept up the façade of Melog’s impending eviction, threatening him with it whenever he acted it up. Oh, right—Melog was a he. She’d found that out when she’d taken him to the get to see if he was chipped. He wasn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In just those short two weeks, he’d filled out significantly. Maybe Catra was feeding him too much or something. She’d have to look it up online, make a trip down to the closest pet store for some proper cat food . She wasn’t even sure where that was. She should figure it out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m serious, bud,” Catra continued. Melog raised his head lazily to look at her. “You’re going soft. What are you gonna do when you have to leave?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Melog meowed, his tail waving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on,” she joked. “You don’t want to rely on me forever, huh? You gotta learn to be tough on your own again. Before I kick you out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Melog blinked at her. His blue eyes bore into hers, entreating her about… something. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra stared back at him. She replayed her words in her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something clicked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Melog sat up and came over to her, curling up in her lap. Catra cleared her throat and threaded one of her hands in his soft fur. “Maybe that’s not so bad,” she said, her voice wavering. “Needing me. Cause I’m not actually gonna kick you out. I’m not that mean.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra glanced down at her phone, sitting innocently on the coffee table. She swallowed and picked it up, going to her text messages with Adora. The last text was from two weeks ago—the text from when Adora cancelled on her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra took a deep breath. Melog purred and nuzzled her. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>hey</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>wanna call tonight? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>i think i adopted a cat</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>WHAT</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>TELL ME EVERYTHING</em>
  </b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my God!” Adora squealed, her hands covering her mouth. “He’s adorable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra grinned and hoisted the cat higher in the air, proudly showing him off to her. “His name’s Melog.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora snorted. “Really? Melog? You came up with that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Melog’s a beautiful name! It’s… distinguished.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Melog squirmed and wriggled in her hands. Catra put him down on her bed, sensing he wouldn’t put up with her holding him for much longer. Adora cooed on the screen. “Aww, bye-bye Melog!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra smiled and leaned forward in her chair, admiring her girlfriend’s excited face. Her tail curled happily behind her, the tip unconsciously flicking across her back—across her mark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So how’ve you been? How were your midterms?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>….</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Almost three hours later, Adora yawned mid-sentence, and Catra realized that it was nearly two in the morning in Plumeria.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like you need some sleep, princess,” she said. “I think it’s time for us to go to bed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora frowned. “But I don’t want to go to sleep.” She paused, her eyes flicking between Catra and the floor. “I missed you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra’s heart ached. “I missed you too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean it, Catra. First you start cancelling on me all the time, then you go radio silent for forever.” Adora hesitated, her face twisted sadly. “I was worried you were breaking up with me or something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” Catra quickly responded. “No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then what’s going on with you?” Adora stared at Catra with wide, pleading blue eyes. “Talk to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra swallowed. She scrubbed a hand over her face. “It’s stupid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s not.” Adora said. “Whatever it is, it’s not.”</span>
</p><p>Catra sheathed and unsheathed her claws a few times, collecting her thoughts before she began to speak. <span>“I guess… I guess, over this year… I just got too in my head about things. Us.” Catra took a breath. “I love you so much, Adora. And I know you love me, but I guess, being long distance and all… I wasn’t really sure we could do it. So I think I just sort of started pushing you away—preparing for the worst. I told myself I was doing it for you, letting you work on other things, but really I was just distancing myself. So it wouldn’t hurt as bad.”</span></p><p>
  <span>“Catra… “</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,  I know. I’m an idiot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not an idiot,” Adora soothed her. “I just wish you’d talked to me about this sooner.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. I should’ve. I didn’t want to worry you or anything.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was silence for a few long minutes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Melog jumped into Catra’s lap. She pet his ears absently, chewing on her lip. “Look, Adora… I want this to work out. And I understand how I was making everything worse. For a long time. Do you think we could, I don’t know… try again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora perked up. “Try again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Catra took a deep breath. “Try again. I mean a few calls a week, no more surprise cancellations try again. I mean I’m gonna drive over to visit you as much as I can try again. I mean… I’m willing to do whatever it takes try again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora smiled. “Okay. Let’s do it. I’ll hold you to it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. I’m ready.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Also, I’m totally getting on the soonest plane I can,” Adora added. “I mean, of course to see you, but also to get my hands on little baby Melog.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Melog meowed and sat up, sniffing at the screen. Adora laughed and ‘aww’ed at his display.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra, for the first time in months, relaxed. Yeah. Things were going to be okay. They could do this. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>